A Clone's War
by Tifa Tyndal
Summary: The story of a lone clone in a mass of soldiers, making his way through a battle.


**A Clone's War**

**A One-Shot by Tifa Tyndal's brother**

**Summary:** The story of a lone clone in a mass of soldiers, making his way through a battle.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars. I don't even own this story which my brother wrote… he doesn't own Star Wars either.

**Spoiler Warning and Timeline:** It's staged between episodes two and three but as far as I can tell, the spoilers are non-existent.

**Author's Note:** As you might have guessed if you read the disclaimer I didn't write this story—my brother (who doesn't have an account) did. However, it is very well written I would recommend reading if you are interested in Star Wars, particularly the Clone Wars.

-

I charged the enemy line along with my brothers. Again we were repelled, and had to fall back once more. We had been fighting all day, trying to retake the forest planet Kasshyk from the droid army, but the droids had always somehow managed to hold out against our most brutal attacks.

Bodies of fallen brothers and wookies lay all over the battleground, shot down by the blasters that the droids wielded. The tanks seemed to have no effect on the fortifications that protected the droids base, and when the artillery landed, the droids just sent speeders to destroy them. We never even got a shot off. So we had to try to storm the defenses, which was turning out to be just as impossible as using the tanks and artillery. Ever since we had destroyed the confederate fleet and landed on the planet to meet up with the wookies, the thrill of battle had coursed through my veins. But when the assault began I immediately knew this was not going to be easy.

The captain was signaling for another charge. I prepared myself to rush forward and meet my death.

"CHARGE!"

We swarmed over our makeshift fortifications, only to be sprayed with bolts from half a dozen turrets that the droids had placed on their wall. We pressed on, ducking to avoid the bolts. We all knew that any second a blaster bolt could take us down. This made breaching the droid trenches quickly that much more important. Finally we reached the trenches, farther then we had ever gotten. The captain didn't have to say a word. We all knew what to do.

Everyone spread throughout the trenches killing every droid we found. The heavy troopers began picking off the turrets with their rocket launchers, so that the rest of our brothers could reinforce us. After we had taken out the turrets, the droids began to counterattack. We held while our brothers made their way across the field. Holding a pathway through the trenches were two other brothers and I. We fired our rifles into the advancing super battle-droids. One brother was dead and the other wounded before we finally killed them all. Just as I turned to tend to my brother's wound, a droid who had climbed over the trench dropped down in front of me. Without thinking, I drove the butt of my rifle into the droid's head, crushing it. I went back to tending to my brother's wound.

My troop regrouped to plan our assault. First the walls had to be breached and that alone would be a feat. After discussion it was decided that we should wait it out while our heavy troopers bombarded the gate. Once the gate was open we could take the base back by force. Two hours later, the gate lay torn apart by constant bombardment. We charged without hesitation. When we reached the gates the mines went off.

The droids had laid mines just past the gates. Our first line went flying. As soon as we knew the mines were there we fell back, luring the droids into their own minefield. It worked perfectly. After getting through the minefield, we fought our way through the droids to the core of the base. We slowly began making our way up the ramps, onto the platforms of the base. Just as I was about to start up the ramp, I saw General Grievous and two of his magnaguard walking toward a liftoff platform.

I reported this to my captain; he sent a message to general Yoda. Afterwards he got twenty troops, including me, and we went after Grievous. Once we reached Grievous he simply sent his specialized magnaguard to take care of us. The magnaguard rushed us; taking down about half of our number before we finally gunned them down.

It didn't take long for us to overtake Grievous's slow gait; nevertheless, he wasn't very far from his ship when we caught up. Before we even had time to raise our guns, Grievous suddenly moved with unnatural speed. In no time he was upon us with his four lightsabers, hacking and slicing. Only the captain and I were able to dive out of the way of his flashing blades. We ended up on either side of him, firing wildly. Grievous used two of his sabers to deflect our shots while he leapt on the captain and decapitated him. As he turned to me there was a sudden blur of green as Yoda attacked.

They fought, lightsabers clashing, while I helped Yoda where I could. Yoda, clearly better, had knocked Grievous to the ground and was about to finish him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, three magnaguard from Grievous's ship rushed Yoda. Grievous turned to his ship while Yoda was distracted, but before he reached it I charged him and knocked him to the floor. Before I had time to do anything else he plunged his lightsaber into my chest in one swift movement. Grievous pulled the lightsaber out of my chest as the warmth of life slipped out of my body.

He boarded his ship and escaped to fight another day, a pleasure I would never have again.

-

The End

-

Like it? If you want to leave a review I'll make sure that it gets to my brother. Otherwise, we hope you enjoyed reading it! **–Tifa Tyndal**


End file.
